Wide Awake
by blueeridan
Summary: Philippines explores a little bit of her mindscape after a party in her house. Based on the music video of Wide Awake by Katy Perry. OC is used! Axis Powers Hetalia is by Hidekaz Himaruya.


**I would like to thank A-Z Lyrics for the lyrics of Wide Awake by Katy Perry. So anyway, this is a songfic, mainly concerning Philippines and her past and stuff. Based from the video Wide Awake. This is not beta-ed so expect errors. By the way, this is my first fanfiction here. So um, it might suck.**

* * *

"This party is so off the hook! Kesesese~" Prussia chugged down a bottle of beer and started to slur. "Don't worry, I'm still sober..."

"It's almost one in the morning and I think you must all go home and have some rest." Philippines said while cleaning up the mess the other nations made in her house. "And besides, I still have to prepare for the world meeting tomorrow so I have to wake up early."

The nations who were enjoying the party groaned. Those who were sober woke up those who either passed out from partying or were too drunk. Philippines led them outside and bid them all farewell. But even if the others were outside Spain and America seem to be having a heated arguement in the kitchen.

"Don't you do anything bad to mi hija!" Spain angrily yelled at America.

Philippines went in between them and calmed her papa down. "Papa you need to go now." She pushed him outside and kissed him on the cheek.

Spain patted the petite Filipina and bade her farewell. Philippines waved at her father.

"Bye papa!"

"Babe, I'm sleepy." America yawned while scratching the back of his head.

Philippines nodded and the two went to their room. America jumped into the bed and relaxed. He stared at Philippines who was sitting at the dresser combing her hair.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked her with an eyebrow raised.

Philippines looked behind her. "In a minute..." She looked back at the mirror and proceeded to comb her hair.

 _I'm wide awake_  
 _Yeah, I was in the dark_  
 _I was falling hard_  
 _With an open heart_

Philippines was in a labyrinth-like maze. She wore a dark purple silk dress that was a gift from England when she gained independence from Spain. She held a lantern in her hand and walked around. The place was mystifying. The cobblestone walls were covered by thick vines with worm-like creatures crawling on it.

As the Filipina wandered around the maze she found a mango fruit from one of the vines and ate it. The walls were starting to move towards her. Then there was a spark in her heart, that even she has gone through the toughest of times, she always got that spark that motivated her to break from it and move on.

 _I wish I knew then_  
 _What I know now_  
 _Wouldn't dive in_  
 _Wouldn't bow down_  
 _Gravity hurts_  
 _You made it so sweet_  
 _'Til I woke up on_

 _On the concrete_

With all her strength, the Filipina pushed away the walls. Philippines was relieved but didn't expect to see a little girl in a white dress that reminded her of her younger self. She curiously approached the girl and held out her hand. The girl touched her hand and there was a glow.

The two stared at each other for a while. The girl then grabbed Philippines arms and continued their way into the maze.

 _Falling from cloud nine_  
 _Crashing from the high_  
 _I'm letting go tonight_  
 _Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine_

They were soon in a hall of mirrors. They ran towards the end, only to end up seeing a big golden mirror instead of a way out. Philippines looked at the mirror and saw herself and the European nations whom she tried to please as a young teenager.

She could name them all. Spain, France, England, Prussia, Romano, Austria, Hungary and so on. They were eyeing her and some were whispering to each other while Belgium was holding two dresses and making her choose what to wear. The little girl who was tightly holding her hand noticed the ground started crumbling. She shook the elder girl's arm violently to warn her but no avail.

Philippines tried to break through the mirror and after a while, she finally broke the glass and continued to go on with the maze.

 _I'm wide awake_  
 _Yeah, I am born again_  
 _Out of the lion's den_  
 _I don't have to pretend_  
 _And it's too late_  
 _The story's over now, the end_

The little girl pushed a wheelchair a dull looking Philippines, who looked like a ghost with hair covering her pale face. Her hand shook as she held a rotten mango in her right hand. The little girl abruptly stopped as she noticed two minotaurs blocking her way.

She stomped hard on the floor. Because of the force, the two minotaurs flown to the wall. Philippines removed the gray hospital dress she wore, revealing a bluish-gray dress and grabbed the little girl. Then they rushed to the door leading them back into the maze.

 _Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)_  
 _I'm crashing from the high_  
 _I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_  
 _I'm falling from cloud nine_

The two girls were in a colorful maze with lots of flowers. A man with a kimono caught the eye of Philippines. It was Japan. She approached him with a smile on her face, unknown to her, he was crossing his fingers behind his back.

The little girl gave Japan a wary look.

Out of the blue, Philippines punched Japan on the face. He fell on the hedge, making an opening to the end of the maze. When Philippines looked back at the girl, she had a shocked look on her face.

 _Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)_  
 _Crashing from the high_  
 _You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_  
 _I'm falling from cloud nine_

Philippines and the girl high fived each other. The little girl gave something to Philippines. She tucked the item inside the Filipina's hand and made their way to the exit.

They were in an open field. The little girl wore a red _baro't saya_ and was holding a basket of sampaguita in her hand. She waved goodbye at Philippines and skipped her way to the mansion in the middle of the field.

Philippines then remembered the scenery, it was where she would pick flowers whenever she stayed in her own country, since she spent most of her time abroad with Spain. Then she realized that the little girl was actually her... her younger self. Philippines watched the girl a little longer and walked away.

 _I'm wide awake_  
 _I'm wide awake_  
 _I'm wide awake_  
 _I'm wide awake_  
 _I'm wide awake_

Philippines snapped back into reality. She opened her hand and saw a butterfly come out. She curiously followed it but bumped into Germany.

"Frau. The world meeting starts in a minute! What are you doing here?" Germany asked her.

Philippines facepalmed. "I just got lost."

She made her way to the conference room. She confidently pushed through the doors and stood on the podium. Philippines cleared her throat and did her speech about the bad effects of global warming.

* * *

 **GREAT I AM DONE. I have school tomorrow so I kinda rushed it. Rate, Fave and Review!**


End file.
